Hypnotic touch
by lady of the wilds
Summary: Jack had no idea that one little, seemingly harmless prank could reveal so much. ***Light JackRabbit***
1. Knowledge is power

The summer was always the most boring time of year for Jack. Sure, there were all those fun things like BBQs and days at the beach but unfortunately being in the class of seasonal elements meant that long lazy days in the sun was a definite no-no.

Therefore, he opted for long lazy days indoors. Which, while excruciatingly boring, proved to be a lot less hazardous to his health. The fact that he was waiting out the summer at North's home also made things a little more bearable. Nevertheless, even with all the snow and ice surrounding them for miles upon miles he was still very surprised at how warm the place could get.

Not that there was enough heat to bother him here. No, the thing that was bothering him now more then ever was the mind numbing boredom that accompanied the warm rays of summer. There was just nothing for a winter spirit to do.

Humming tunelessly, he replaced the book he had been staring at for the past hour in exchange for one that hopefully promised to be a little more exciting.

Normally he would have been far too busy or just plain uninterested in the masterful library North kept hidden within his wonderland of a home. There was always something more fun to do then read books and the urge to delve into the depths of North's amazing collection of literature had never been strong within him.

Even now as he pulled another thick volume from the dusty shelf, the urge to actually sit down and read it was very weak. The last book had been so boring and uninteresting he wasted nearly twenty minutes reading the same three lines before he realised the story wasn't going anywhere.

Hopefully the one he had just picked blindly off the shelf would prove to be more to his taste. Jack laughed at the very idea. There was more chance of Bunny sprouting wings then him finding anything interesting in this prison of paper.

Still he was, if anything, persistent and desperate enough at this point to try anything to kill the hours.

Reluctantly gripping the book between his fingers he trudged back slowly across the room. He did not bother to read the title of the book he had picked. Why should he? He was only going to put it back in about five minutes anyway and he could do with a little surprise. Groaning at his pathetic state he threw himself back into the soft comfortable chair he had claimed hours earlier, opened the book to a random page, and tried his best to get the words to make sense.

"Ah there you are Jack." The unmistakable voice of North boomed from the doorway, filling the room with his cheery tone. "We were wondering where you had gone. Having fun?"

Jack pulled his eyes gladly away from the sentence he was trying to read and slumped back in his seat. "Oh yeah I'm having a blast. There should be a law against having this much fun."

"Sarcasm at its finest" North chuckled, taking a seat opposite him. "So what is book you are reading?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and for the first time took a quick peek at the cover. "Alternative therapies and medicines? Man I really must be desperate." He groaned loudly and threw his arms over the sides of the chair, finally ready to admit defeat against the books. North chuckle again, making Jack smile at his light-hearted and amused tone. He had always liked it when North laughed, even if it was at him. He always made everything seem funnier then what they really were.

"It's not funny North" He did his best to keep the smile off his face as he scowled at the older man, but was failing miserably. "Look at me. I'm supposed to be out there making snow days and building an army of snowmen. Instead I'm stuck in here reading about boring things like aromatherapy and that voodoo stuff"

"Voodoo?" North stared at the child with a raised brow.

"Yeah voodoo. You know the Chinese thing where you stick needles in people."

North stared at the youngster in front of him silently as he allowed what he just heard to sink in. once his brain finally managed to digest the words he all but collapsed in a fit of side splitting laughter.

"My dear boy that is acupuncture you are describing. Has nothing to do with voodoo at all" He bellowed, wiping tears form his eyes. "Maybe reading more books is not bad thing for you."

"But it's so boring!" He pouted like a small child. "Look at this stuff," Quickly flipping through pages he stopped on a page somewhere in the middle of the book and skimmed over a small paragraph. "Like this bit right here. It says here that they use to use hypnotism in operations instead of knocking them out. What kind of rubbish is that? You cannot hypnotise someone. It's all fake."

"Ah Jack, so young and misinformed. Of course you can hypnotise someone. People have been using hypnotherapy for years and not just on humans. You can hypnotise animals too."

Now that sounded a lot more interesting then anything he would find some dusty old book. Slamming the book shut and tossing it over his shoulder, Jack shuffled forward in his seat with the look of a curious puppy.

"What kind of animals?"

North thought for a moment, trying to remember all the animals he had heard of that could be lulled into a trance. "Well let me think, I know you can hypnotise cows and chickens by drawing a white line in front of them"

Jack snorted, clearly not buying his explanation.

North ignored him and continued. "You can also put Sharks and lizards into trance by turning them on their backs and gently stroking their bellies."

Jack snorted again, more forcefully this time.

"You don't believe me?"

The boy shook his head and tried his hardest to suppress a mocking laugh building in the back of his throat. "It's not that I don't believe you it's just so… weird. You turn a shark on its back and it's magically hypnotised? I don't buy it. The thing would bite your hand off."

North shook his head and smiled fondly at the child in front of him. Of course, back in his day things like hypnotism were widely passed off as some cheap gimmick used by con artists to impress a crowd and make some quick cash. Nowadays the art of inducing this tranquil state was taken a little more seriously and for some people, had been turned into a successful profession

Hypnotising humans and animals were done for completely different reasons however. For many, hypnotising a person was a way to help them in some why or another by delving deep into their subconscious mind and inducing their body into a relaxed peaceful state. Hypnotising animals on the other hand was mainly done for fits and giggles. Though it did have it's uses regarding a few certain species.

He had saved the best example for last and it was one he knew Jack would like very much.

"There is a way I could prove to you that hypnotism works to a certain extent." He said this slyly, as if he was offering Jack the opportunity to learn the secrets of the universe. Jack raised an eyebrow at him and asked in a voice that was both suspicious yet curious.

"How can you do that then?"

North grinned menacingly and leaned forward in his seat. Jack found himself also coming closer, his growing curiosity making him feel like a small child about to hear he greatest secret ever told.

Being a natural showman and having a love for the dramatic North whispered in a hush suspenseful voice. "I know how to hypnotize a rabbit."

Jack watched and waited for a few moments, expecting a bit more from the Guardian other then just that one sentence. However, North just sat there smiling at him cheerfully and waited for the confusion on the youngsters face to change.

He did not have to wait long. A few seconds later, the look of confusion and slight judgement of his sanity was slowly replaced by mischievous delight and excitement.

"Will you show me?" He asked, barely able to contain his enthusiasm and childlike wonder as he waited for North to give him the answer he knew was bound to come.

"Of course I will"

* * *

**What do you think? should i continue? Keep in mind this probably won't turn out to be a very long fic or really that deep. just a bit of fluff between my two favourite boys 3 I have an idea where i'm taking this story (if people are interested enough to want another chapter) but for the most I'm just going with the flow and seeing where it takes me.**

**If you actually got through all that then thank you very much for reading ^_^ (also for anyone familiar with my other Guardian stories let me just say that 'Season's greetings' is on Hiatus (it's not abandoned!) and 'Intrusion of the modern world' is currently being worked on)**


	2. Ta-da!

Jack peeked around the corner into the room that held his prey. Just as he had hoped, Bunny was sitting at a small table over by one of the small stained glass windows on the opposite side of the living room. In one hand, he held a paintbrush while in the other, a small delicate half-painted green egg. He did not know why Bunny had chosen the pole to do his painting but today the rabbit was right where he wanted him.

Silently as a shadow, he pulled his head back and looked at North who was crouched beside him.

"He's at the table painting." He informed the Russian.

"Good. Now before we begin I need you to lure him over to couch. It will be safer and more comfortable putting him in trance on something soft rather then the floor."

Jack nodded. He really wanted to see Bunny be hypnotized but he didn't want the big guy to get hurt while they were doing it. He trusted North's judgement and knew the guardian of Wonder would not allow their long eared friend to come to any real harm.

"Once you have him over by couch make sure he is facing away from me. Trick will work better if he doesn't see it coming."

"Are you sure you know exactly what you're doing?"

"Have a little faith Jack. I am professional. Will be piece of pie, you will see. Now go." He gently nudged Jack into the room before he could ask anymore question.

The place was a good size and Jack easily spotted the soft couch he was supposed to lure the giant rabbit over to. The only question was what could he do that was so annoying, Bunny would have not choice but to give chase?

His bright blue eyes wandered to the table the rabbit was sitting at and fell upon the pack normally draped across the rabbits shoulder. A smile creped onto his face. Bunny was making this way to easy.

Silent as the grave Jack advanced towards the unsuspecting Pooka, like a wolf hunting its prey. Bunny was so engrossed in his work he didn't even notice him creeping towards him out of the corner of his eye or resister the slight drop in temperature.

Smiling evilly, Jack carefully inched his way around the back of Bunny's chair and to the side. His pack was lying in easy reach of him, just begging to be snatched up. Bunny on the other hand still didn't seem to notice him and carried on decorating his beloved Easter egg, blissfully unaware of any impending danger.

Jacks eyes flicked to side of the room where North was still hiding. A quick thumbs up from the older guardian was all Jack needed. As quick as a snake his long blue clad arm shot out and snatched the pack clean off the table. The sudden and unexpected movement made Bunny leap a foot out of his seat and whirl wildly in every direction.

"What the bleeding hell!"

"Hey Bunny." Jack greeted innocently, swinging the stolen goods from his hand. "Nice pack you have here. If I throw it in my lake do you think it will float?"

Bunny spun on the spot, eyes furrowed in annoyance and embarrassment at having been caught out by the youngster. "Jack I'm not in the bloody mood for ya games today. Give me ma pack back!"

"You want it, come and get it." He teased, waving the backpack from side to side, enticing him to come closer. Bunny's ears folded back against his head and his long arms crossed across his chest. For one long moment Jack was afraid he would not raise to the bait.

_Come on kangaroo. Of all days not to chase me, do not pick today. _He thought silently to himself.

Of course, it would have to be now that Bunny decided to take the high ground would it. One of the few time he wanted the stubborn rabbit to give chase and he was just standing there!

Changing tactics Jack grinned cunningly, pulled out one of the finely crafted boomerangs from the front of the pack, and twirled it between his cold fingers.

"These are nice. I bet I could skip one of these right across to the other side of my lake and back. They'd make great kindling for one of the fires too."

"Don't you bloody dare!" Jack leaped to the side as Bunny flew at him, narrowly avoiding a swift kick his powerful back legs. He moved fast knowing too well that Bunny was quicker and more agile then himself.

Using his powers, he called upon the wind to hoist him up towards the ceiling and out of immediate danger.

"Frostbite you coward, come down here and take it like a man!" Bunny yelled from his place on the floor, shaking his fist at him for good measure.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at him as he tried and failed to intimidate the winter spirit. Slowly so as not to make it seem obvious Jack glided towards the couch and drifted lower to the floor, trying to fool Bunny into thinking he was accidentally coming back into his range.

The rouse seemed to work and Bunny was quick to try to get within striking distance before Jack realised his mistake. Jack hid a smirk as Bunny played along.

_Oh, Bunny you are too easy sometimes_

"Give me my pack and boomerangs and I might not shove an egg bomb down ya throat." Bunny growled, edging his way closer to him waiting for the right moment to make a leap and take back what was his. Bunny was so focused on him, he did not notice North until it was too late.

Quicker then Jack would had ever thought possible, North moved up behind the rabbit and trapped him in what looked like a bear hug. Jack watched as the angry scowl on Bunny's face quickly turned to a panicked one. Instinctively he began to kick his legs and twist his body in an effect to escape his captor but North was very quick, not to mention strong and easily pulled the surprised rabbit over to the sofa and forced him into a sitting position. He was so quick that Bunny didn't even have time to shout.

Jack quickly skidded to the end of the sofa to get a better look and to get out of the way of Bunny's thrashing legs. He was putting up a grand fight but inevitability North over powered him and forced him onto his back.

Once Bunny was pinned to the sofa North quickly moved one of his hands to his neck and began to stroke him just under his lower jaw.

Bunny's legs continued to kick and for a second, Jack thought the trick was not working. Until, much to his surprise, Bunny's long legs suddenly stopped thrashing and his whole body became very still and quiet. North smiled at the reaction and continued stroking the soft downy fur on Bunny's neck for another two minutes before slowly inching his hands away, leaving Bunny lying motionless on his back.

"And there you have one hypnotized Bunny"

Jack couldn't believe it nor could he keep the smile of his face. Bunny was as still a statue, the only movement coming from the quick raise and fall of his chest. Slowly he moved up the length of the sofa, taking extra care not to make any noise or accidentally touch the motionless rabbit. He didn't now much about the state Bunny was now in and he didn't want to accidentally break the spell but touching him. As he neared the rabbit's head, he was surprised to see that not even a whisker twitched as he moved closer. It was as if all his sense had just been switched off. He could not resist the urge to experimentally wave a hand in front of his half-closed eyes.

"This is amazing. Why has no one ever shown me this before! I could pull so many pranks with this" he waved his hand in front of Bunny's face again. "Is he asleep or wake?"

"He's sort of in-between. He is actually in a state called Tonic immobility"

"Tonic immobility?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at the strange words. He had never heard of that before, let alone know what it was suppose to mean.

"Da, it's a fear induced condition in prey animals. It is really a last ditch survival technique. When animal such as rabbit is caught by predator, it can become immobilised, giving the impression of being dead. The predator would then loosen its grip and prey would have one last chance to escape."

Jack nodded his head, absorbing every bit of information and finding it fascinating. "So he's playing dead then?"

"Yes, yes exactly! But there is some controversy about inducing this state on pet rabbits."

"What kind of controversy?" what could possible be controversy about trancing a Bunny? It was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Poor Bunny was still utterly zoned out on the couch, possibly none the wiser to what was happening around him.

North began to absent-mindedly stroke Bunny's neck as he spoke. "You see, people use to think that hypnotising rabbits was relaxing experience. It allowed for examinations and grooming to be done without getting eyes clawed out. But in recent years studies have show that maybe isn't as good as it was made out to be." His hand stopped stroking the rabbits soft neck and moved up to gently scratch his long ears.

"Recently people have found that while bunnies are in trance they show drop in blood pressure, heart rate and respiratory rate. That means they do not breathe right."

Jack listen with a growing sense of concern as North continued.

"It also shows depression of spinal reflexes and closing down of righting reflexes which means Bunny can not get out of trance on his own. Some say it's very stressful but many still argue it is safe and harmless."

Jack stared at the man before him in disbelief. He had assured him this was safe and that Bunny would not be hurt. Now he was telling him all this and how stressful it is for him. What if they ended up doing some sort of permanent damage?

He must have looked horrified because North slapped him on the shoulder and laughed. "Do not worry Jack. He has only been under for little bit. Won't hurt him at all; just give him a little scare is all."

That didn't really do much to ease his guilty conscience. Bunny would probably never come near either of them again after this. He wanted to get Bunny out of this trance now before something went wrong. Gingerly and without really thinking his hand found it's way to the warm fur on Bunny's belly and, in an attempt to sooth himself rather then his friend, started to stroke him gently. He took this rare moment to marvel at the softness of Bunny's fur and enjoy the warm seeping up through his hand. He would never get the opportunity to pet him like this again. Not in a million years.

"Can you wake him up now?" he did not care if he sounded concerned for the grumpy older Guardian. The sooner Bunny was up and yelling at them the better. There would be plenty of time to tell himself he was over-reacting later once the stupid rabbit proved there really was nothing to worry about.

Just then another thought struck him. North knew how to reverse this didn't he?

"Um, North? How do you get a rabbit out of a trance?"

The Guardian stopped scratching behind the pooka's large ears and grinned reassuringly at him. "Oh is quite simple. There are few different ways in fact. Bunny will wake up if I simply flip him over on his side or if I tap him hard on belly. However, my personal favourite is blowing on nose. Wakes them up instantly."

Okay, Jack had to admit the last one sounded adorable but right now he would be happy with anything. "Well can you hurry up and do it? You know he's going to be grumpy as ever once he comes round and I'd rather do it quickly so I can get away fast before he starts trying to shove a egg down my throat." he was lying of course. He couldn't care less if Bunny screamed and shouted at him until dooms day. Just as long as he was okay. But he couldn't just come right out and say that, any reputation he has as the cheeky winter sprite and rival of the Easter Kangaroo would be instantly throw out the nearest metaphorical window.

But of course, North saw right through his little explanation. He knew fine well that Jack cared a lot about Bunny despite all their constant teasing, pranks and insults they passed to each other on daily basis. However, for the sake of the Jack's pride, he did not challenge him and he let him believe that he thought he was more worried about getting caught then showing he cared.

"Very well then, but first must do something important. Jack if you would sit on couch in front of Bunny's legs and cross arms please."

Jack stopped his stroking of the immobilised rabbit and hesitantly did as he was told. The couch was large enough for him to sit on it comfortable without touching the rabbit but why in the name of Manny did he have to fold his arms?

North watched him as he clambered onto the seat, popped himself down on his knees, and brought his arms across his chest. Once the child was seated comfortable North moved away from Bunny's head and down towards his legs,

"Good, now if you just turn…" He carefully positioned the winter spirit so that Jack's body was facing towards Bunny's head. Jack allowed himself to be manipulated by the older Guardian, watching everything he was doing with questioning eyes.

Was all this really necessary? Couldn't he just wake Bunny up already?

After a few seconds of moving around and gentle shoving North pushed him forward a bit and arranged Bunny's legs so that his feet were lightly pushing against his folded arms.

"Um North?"

"Da?"

"What are you doing?"

North did not answer him straight away. He checked to make sure that both Guardians were in the correct place and, once satisfied, moved back to Bunny's head before speaking. "Is precaution."

Jack frown at him. "Precaution against what?"

North was not looking at him when his spoke. He got the feeling North had deliberately avoided telling him this before they had begun. "When I wake Bunny up he will kick, out of reflex."

What? Bunny was going to kick him?! Moreover, North was going to stand by and let him?!

Had the man never been kicked by the rabbit before? Because he had news for him. Being stuck by Bunny's powerful legs _hurt_.

Well he was not about to sit here and get hammered. He was not an idiot after all. "Hey listen you wake him up anyway you want but don't put me in the firing line." he made a move to get up but a stern shout from North stopped him.

"Wait Jack, is important for Bunny that you stay there. If you move he may hurt himself."

Jack paused on the couch. Why was North waiting til the last minute to tell him all of this? If he had known all the things that could possibly go wrong, he would have stayed in the library and let the boredom take him.

"What do you mean? How does me getting a kick to the chest stop Bunny hurting himself?" _hello earth calling logic, are you there?_

"If a rabbit kicks out and there is nothing there to kick, then can result in breaking spine. By sitting there Bunny has something to support legs and stop back from snapping."

Jack stared at the man for a long awaked second as his brain took a moment to process the particular piece of cheery information. "Wow North, we went from pulling a harmless trick on Bunny to possibly breaking his back. You couldn't have told him this _before_ I lured him over to the couch?"

The great guardian of wonder laughed embarrassingly and mumbled. "I only remembered about this part few moments ago."

If Jack didn't have his arms pinned to his chest by two large rabbit feet, he would have slapped his hand against his head in despair. Instead, he settled for a deep sigh and a roll of his bright blue eyes. "Let's just get this over with already. He's been out long enough."

"Agreed. Now are you ready? Might kick hard but shouldn't hurt too much, just remember to keep seated and push forward a little."

"Got it." he leaned forward just enough to make sure Bunny's feet would not slip and nodded to the Guardian once he was ready. North smiled and nodded in return before blowing sharply in the rabbit's nose.

The reaction was instantaneous. Bunny's eye blinked rapidly for several seconds while his nose and whiskers twitched furiously the second North breath touch him. He took a sharp intake of breath and instinctively lashed out with his legs. Jack was ready for him and braced himself. The kick had not been as hard as he was expecting but it did knock him back a little but thanks to North warning he was prepared for it and managed to stop himself tumbling over the end of the couch.

He quickly righted himself and leaped off the couch to allow more room for Bunny to move. The rabbit was up in an instant. He was breathing quickly and looked more then a little lost but didn't seem to be any worse off for his experience.

_At least he didn't break his back. _Jack thought to himself. "Are you all right Bunny?"

The rabbit's head snapped in his direction and he looked anything but happy.

"All right? No I'm not bloody alright!" Bunny jumped of the couch like it was on fire and stormed right up into the young Guardians face. Jack should feel the tips of his whiskers scratched against his cheeks, he was so close but he did not dare push him away.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for you complete ass!" Bunny roared in his face.

"Bunny relax." North said calmingly, taking a step forward

"And you!" the rabbit spun on his heels and pointed an accusing finger at the old Russian. "I bet it was your idea wasn't it!"

"Bunny you are acting like child." North said calmly like a father talking to a child. If all the yelling annoyed him, he did not show it. "I was just doing harmless demonstration. You're all right aren't you, so why all the fuss?"

"Why all the- I nearly had a freaking heart attack!"

"You are just being oversensitive."

"And you're being insensitive!" Bunny spat back with such venom it is a wonder North didn't spontaneously combust under his fiery green eyes. Turning away from the pair of them, Bunny stormed across the room to where his pack and boomerangs lay discarded and forgotten on the floor. In all the commotion, Jack hadn't even noticed he had dropped them.

Still fuming he snatched up his belongings and turned to glare hatefully at the two. "You two are as bad as each other. This is the last time I'm ever staying at this sorry state of home again. Bunch of no good bloody wanger." he slammed his large foot against the floor harder the necessary and dived as quickly as the ground would allow into the hole that opened up. As he disappeared and the hole sealed itself, a dark spindly flower with huge curl thorns sprouted up out of the lush, expensive carpet. A testament to its creator's foul mood.

North and Jack stared at the foreboding looking plant for a few silent seconds before both simultaneously turned towards each other and bursting into fits of laugher at the exact same time.

"Oh man, I thought he was going to punch you!" Jack cried with laughter, leaning on his elder and wiping away tears.

"I think he was thinking about it!" North shouted with tears in his eyes. "See, didn't I tell you he would be right as rain. You got all worried for nothing."

"Hey, I wasn't worried." he playfully punched the jolly red giant in the shoulder. North responded in earnest with a somewhat over enthusiastic slap on the back.

"You were so worried my boy! But is okay, it is very sweet that you care about Bunny's welfare."

"I don't care about Bunny's welfare!"

North rolled his eyes at the youngster. "Of course you don't." The bit of sarcasm sent a warm flush to Jack's face and for one terrible moment hi normally pale cheeks flushed a very faint but none the less noticeable pink.

North roared with unrestrained laughter and slammed the boy playfully on the back once more, which meant Jack got a one-way ticket to the floor. "you are good lad Jack. I tell you what, we'll keep your concern for Bunny between us, da?" Jack rose to his feet and felt his cheeks reddening by the minute but quickly nodded. He could live with North seeing him all embarrassed but if Sandy and Tooth found out, he would never, _ever_ hear the end of it. Especially from Tooth who, for some reason just loved to see him all flustered.

"I'm not concerned about Bunny and just for you information you have the heating way too high."

Yeah, it was a pathetic excuse but the only logical one at hand. At least it would have been if the heating were actually on this time of year. Oh well, why should little details like that ruin an otherwise perfect white lie.

"I'll be sure to turn down heating." North said with a sly wink. "Now I must be getting back to work. So many workings to be done and not enough time. Are you heading back to library?"

The very mention of the dusty, book crowded room made Jack want to throw himself out the nearest window. He would have sooner started a fight with a polar bear then spend another endless hour in there. "Nah, think I'll go to the Alps or Antarctica, maybe sit out the rest of the summer in a snow bank or something."

"As you wish my boy, you know the door is always open to you" and with those parting words North left him to his own thing, what ever that may be. Jack watched him until he disappeared from his sight. It would properly be a while until his saw his adopted father again. He was almost as bad as Bunny for overworking and shutting himself away somewhere quiet for days on end.

Jack was thankful he was not the preventative of a major holiday. He couldn't hack the long hours and sheer pressure of a full out holiday. As Jack thought about the up coming Christmas, he mind quickly brought him back to Bunny. It was too early to start on his eggs so he probably went straight back to his warren to sulk or plot his revenge on the pair.

Maybe it was best to give the kangaroo some space before attempting to straighten things out. He couldn't stay mad at them forever. They had pulled worse pranks on him over the years; this should have even shown up on his radar.

However, looking the blackish flower standing out of place in the carpet made him feel uneasy. Bunny had never left a flower quite like this before. Oh well, there was no point in worry about it now. Bunny would properly beat the crap out of him if he went near the warren now so he decided to take his own advice and find somewhere cold to relax. Giving the flower one last look he called the wind to his side and sailed out of the nearest open window.

Maybe he was just over thinking the whole thing. Bunny would be back to his usual grumpy self in a few days and they would all have a good laugh at his over the top reaction.

* * *

**Wow, 4 favs, 16 followers and 5 reviews for one chapter! that's more then i dared hope for!**

**Thank you so much to Avatar Aang, ilovemiles4, sugarart, dany and my mystery guest for all wanting another chapter! you guys are the best!**

**i still don't now for sure where this one is heading but i have a rough idea. All i can say for sure, there is some fluff dead ahead 3**


End file.
